An izikoff proposal
by Baio
Summary: One-shot... My version of how the proposal happens. Pippy seems more dominant but it would have been quite nice and unexpected if TMI were to be the one to propose.


Pippy walked in to the quiet dim lit house singing cheerfully along with the voice of Beyonce's 'Stay' blasting through her headphones.

Noticing how quiet and still everything was inside the house which was highly unsually at the 'Rosewood' household she frowned and laid her purse and headphones aside then went in search of her girlfriend or anyone really.

"Baby... Are you here? I'm home," She called out but there was no answer.

Looking around once more she decided to dial her girlfriend, TMI wasn't one to just disappear especially at corktail hour without Pippy or someone knowing her whereabouts.

Listening on as her phone rang she realised that the sound was coming from the back yard of their home and she followed the sound outside.

As soon as she walked out the back door she was greeted with soft lighting and rose pedals leading the pathway out all the way to where TMI stood in a longing flowing buscuit colored dress with flat sandals and a huge smile on her face.

Slightly dazed and lost for words Pippy slowly made her way along the path towards TMI who had her hand stretched out towards her.

Her heart aas caught in her throat when she noticed her mother, her brother Rosie and surprisingly her brothers best friend and secret love of his life Analise there as well looking beautiful as always standing a few feet from TMI and all smiles.

"Babe... What is going on?" Pippy asked in a low voice, gone was the hyper-high pitched and cheerful energy she exuded just a minute ago. It was now replaced with nothing but wonder and curiosity

"Hi," TMI said with a smile on her face but Pippy noticed how nervous she suddenly was and wondered what the hell was going on, her family was acting strange standing there quietly all smiles and giggles... This was not one of Rosewood family treat... They talk a lot, together... All at once.

"Hey babe," Pippy said looking intensely at her, "Talk to me babe... What is going on. Why is everyone here?"

TMI took a deep breath before she finally spoke, "I invited your family... Wait scratch that...our family here tonight because I wanted them to bare witness to what I'm about to do," she said taking another breath before she continued.

Taking hold of Pippy's hands she squeezed them gently letting out a nervous laugh.

"Baby," Pippy muttered softly when she noticed TMI's eyes had started watering.

Turning towarss Mama Rosewood, TMI noticed her giving her the approval nod... Wiping her eyes she turned to Pippy and looked deeply in to her eyes.

"Pippy, for so many years before I met you I spent so much time being the perfect daughter, the perfect girlfriend to someone else, the perfect employee to the FBI that who I really was had gotten lost. Since I met you I feel like myself again, your family loved me and supported us and never been more happier in my entire life," She stopped to take a much needed breath and wiped a stray tear on Pippy's face who was unsually quiet and looking back at her with so much love and adoration.

"Pip... I can't think straight without seeing you and I can't fall asleep without you by my side. I have learned that the one thing that love can never be is 'Unsure' which is how I know that I am truely and passionately in love with you Pippy Rosewood," From the corner of her eye she noticed Rosie eyeing Analise when she said that part and noticed how she was fighting a losing battle trying not to look at him right back. Their chemistry was so obvious and she wondered why they didn't just go ahead and pursue it, but for now she wS handling her own business.

Continueing with her where she had left of, "Baby... I love your heart, your body and your soul and I love your family too so much," They all burst out laughing at that part... The Rosewoods were hard not to love despite their loudness and meddling mother they were great people.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life than I am about you and I know that I have not only been blessed to have someone like yoh in my life but I have been devinely favoured," She said kissing Pippy's right palm.

Going down on one knee she heard Pippy gasp softly, "Oh my god," Pippy let out. This was happening.

Pippy was openinly sobbing by the time Rosie handed TMI the little red velvet box which she opened to reveal the most stunning diamond ring with a round cut and platinum band, she put a hand on her mouth to cover her sobs as TMI looked up at her with such a wide, beautiful and hopeful smile she has ever seen and she fell more in love with her.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you baby," TMI said before she took hold of Pippy's left hand once more, "Pippy Rosewood... Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She had hardly finished when Pippy jumped up screaming, "Yes... Oh god yes, yes yes I will merry you" Slipping the ring on her finger TMI kissed it gently before she stood up and Pippy pulled her in for a long soulful kiss and in the background they could hear their family screaming and cheering before everyone came in for a group hug.

"Congratulations you two," Analise said as she came forward and hugged them both one-by-one. "I'm so happy for you guys," she went on to say before she felf Rosie hug her from behind.

She tensed for a second but soon relaxed in to the hug holding him close as well, they stood like that for a while and they just let themselves enjoy it even if it's just for the night while they enjoy this moment with Pippy and TMI and they missed the knowing looks pointed at them by the others, things will go back to normal tomorrow but for tonight they just held on to each other.

Pippy was beaming and couldn't stop staring at her ring and her fianceė. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives and she couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else but her baby.

"I love you so much babe," Pippy kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you more," TMI responded as she held on to the love of her life.

...

 **I love these two ladies and this show... I can't wait to watch their wedding if they'll even show it to us... But one can drwam right. Hope you enjoy this... I did.**


End file.
